


Holiday in bed

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [20]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is sick and Charles is taking care of him. Will the holidays be the hell they promise to be? Or will Charles and Erik find solace in the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by Elsian.

Charles opened the door and glanced at the quiet figure lying in the bed. Erik's face was red with fever. The man had been down with a cold for almost two days, but refused to see a doctor. Erik had this weird notion that you weren't sick unless a professional told you so.

Today was Christmas Eve, and Charles was feeding his lover chicken soup with a spoon, bathing his face with a cloth soaked with fresh water and hoping for the best : they were supposed to have dinner with Raven and Hank. At 4pm, Charles was forced to admit that they had to cancel.

« I'm sorry, dear, » Charles told his sister through the phone.

« No, I understand. But you have to take good care of him, okay ? »

« Of course. We'll see you for New Year's Eve, right ? »

When he hung up, a feeble call of his name came to him from the bedroom. He rushed to Erik's side. The man was half-seated in the bed, coughing his lungs out.

« I'm so sorry, Charles, » Erik croaked between two sneezes.

« It's not your fault. Don't worry. »

Charles let Erik rest for a couple of hours. When he came back, Erik was awake. Charles brought a tray on which lay two plates of mashed potatoes and bits of roast chicken. There were also two large glasses of eggnog. A tiny Christmas tree made of a single twig, adorned with a bright thread of red wool and small balls of tinfoil, stood in the middle of the tray, and under it, a small present.

« Merry Christmas, my love, » Charles said. He kissed Erik's hot forehead, then pointed at the small box. « It's fake, but your real present is downstairs, under the real tree. »  
They spent the evening enjoying each other in the bedroom, feeding each other bits of food and cuddling a lot.

The next morning, Erik felt much better, but Charles' throat started itching.

« I guess we're going to spend New Year's Eve in the same fashion as Christmas, » Erik noticed with a smile.

Raven was going to be furious.


End file.
